Garotas Mágicas : Extinção
by RogerTM
Summary: As tão conhecidas Garotas Mágicas estão começando a enfrentar os verdadeiros perigos do mundo real. Serão capazes de sobreviver apenas com sua inocência e seu poder mágico?
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas do Autor :** Esta é uma história original, utilizando personagens originais. Porém quando personagens pertencentes a outro autor aparecerem, serão dados os devidos créditos.

**Uma Noite Fria e Sangrenta**

Ainda abalada, Lina olhou ao redor e viu o que restava do parque. Com um longo suspiro ela caminhou até os membros restantes do seu grupo. Sarah, Mika e Kairi pareciam ser capazes de ficar de pé. Desviando o olhar da poça de sangue do chão, Lina saltou a pequena rachadura que havia no meio da calçada e pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Mika, que estava paralisada em estado de choque, com os olhos verdes desfocados.

- Mika, ei, você pode me ouvir? Mika?

Lina chamou uma vez, duas, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta. Então olhou para o lado direito, onde viu Sarah ajoelhada ao lado de Mi-chan, um pequeno gato branco, que de branco agora só tinha os olhos, já que seu corpo estava todo coberto pelo próprio sangue. A própria Sarah não parecia estar em condições muito melhores.

- C-co-como... - Sarah soluçava - estão... mortos. 

Enquanto isso Kairi voltava com um corpo banhado em sangue nos braços. A expressão em seu rosto não era de dor, medo ou tristeza. Havia apenas um vazio profundo e indecifrável dentro de seus olhos negros.

- Sarah, Kairi. - Lina as chamou. - Me ajudem aqui. É a Mika, ela não responde. 

Lina pegou Mika pelo braço e puxou na sua direção. Mika apenas deu um passo para frente, como se fosse um gesto automático. Então o som de sirenes e helicópteros se aproximou do parque.

- Vamos. - disse Kairi, numa voz monotônica.

Kairi jogou o corpo que carregava em seu ombro, agarrou o braço de Mika com uma mão e com a outra puxou uma varinha verde. Imediatamente Lina e Sarah compreenderam e chegaram mais perto de Kairi, que fez um gesto circular com a ponta da varinha no ar. Então uma espiral verde brilhou ao redor delas e esticou no ar até cobri-las totalmente. Um segundo depois a espiral sumiu juntamente com as garotas.

Após voltarem para sua base de operações, que na verdade era o quarto dos fundos da casa de Lina, as garotas trataram de se curar o quanto fosse possível. Lina e Kairi eram as únicas que estavam em condições de usar magia, pois Mika estava paralisada, Sarah havia gasto toda sua magia na batalha e Mai, sua amiga e líder, estava morta. E então a sala se enxeu de uma luz doce e morna, ecoando em tons de laranja e verde.

Infelizmente nem toda a magia das quatro juntas seria capaz de restaurar a vida de Mi-chan e Mai. Por um longo tempo um silêncio amargo preencheu a sala. As Guardiãs Mágicas de Tóquio estavam enfrentando sua primeira grande derrota, e algo em seu inconsciente dizia que esta não seria a última. Lina sentiu lágrimas correrem por seu rosto. Ela olhou para o corpo que jazia em sua frente. Brilhante Guardiã Mai não era apenas sua líder destemida, mas também sua melhor amiga. Subitamente uma onda de raiva e desespero invadiu seu peito. Lina pegou sua varinha com as duas mãos e começou a entortá-la furiosamente de um lado para o outro, lançando faíscas laranja no ar.

- Lina! Que loucura está fazendo? - gritou Sarah, que correu para impedi-la de quebrar a varinha.

As duas começaram a brigar no meio da sala. Lina tentava empurrar Sarah para longe enquanto esta tentava tirar a varinha da mão de Lina. Kairi apenas as observava distraidamente, apesar dos pedidos de Sarah para ajudá-la a deter Lina. Subitamente um feixe de luz azul cortou o ar e jogou as duas no chão. Mika estava de pé no canto da sala e apontava a varinha para elas. Em seu rosto havia um sorriso cáustico. 

Lina e Sarah lançaram olhares de surpresa para Mika. 

- Mika, - disse Sarah - o que você está fazendo? Largue a sua vari...

- Cale-se! - interrompeu Mika. Sua voz, que sempre foi doce e meiga, agora tinha um tom amargo e grave. - Nós perdemos uma batalha. E daí?

- Calma, - disse Lina. - você não está raciocinando direito.

- Não. - respondeu Mika - Eu estou raciocinando melhor que nunca, agora sei exatamente o que nós vamos fazer.

Lina e Sarah trocaram olhares de interrogação. Kairi estava com a mesma expressão imperturbável no rosto, com a exceção de uma ponta de curiosidade que brilhava em seus olhos.

- Nós vamos voltar a lutar. - disse Mika após um momento de silêncio. - Mas desta vez vai ser pra vencer.

- Como? - perguntou Lina, recuperando-se do choque inicial de ver sua colega tão mudada. - O que vamos fazer? 

Os olhos de Mika cintilavam com a luz azul que escapava de sua varinha. A resposta foi apenas uma única palavra, uma palavra que seus inimigos aprenderiam a temer:

- Vingança.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas do Autor :** Esta é uma história original, utilizando personagens originais. Porém quando personagens pertencentes a outro autor aparecerem, serão dados os devidos créditos.

**Uma Revelação**

O segundo período das aulas havia terminado. Os alunos ruidosamente abandonavam a escola. A classe 4-B do segundo colegial do Colégio Kanagakura estava vazia, exceto por uma única aluna, que estava sentada em sua carteira e lançava um olhar vazio em direção ao quadro negro. A luz morna e preguiçosa do fim da tarde de primavera preenchia a sala de aula e dava a impressão de que a cena havia sido tirada de uma antiga foto, já amarelada pelo tempo.

A mesa da garota estava vazia, todo o material já estava guardado na bolsa, ou melhor dizendo, _ainda_ estava guardado na bolsa, pois durante o dia todo a garota não havia tirado um único caderno de dentro. O barulho dos alunos logo dissipou e o silêncio tomou conta da escola. A porta da sala se abriu lentamente e uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos entrou na sala. Ela carregava uma pasta e alguns livros escolares sob o braço. Então ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz e disse:

- Kairi, tudo bem com você?

- Hm. - respondeu afirmativamente, com os olhos ainda voltados para o quadro negro. 

Lina piscou de surpresa. Há duas semanas nem um único som havia saído da boca de sua amiga. O resmungo definitivamente era um avanço.

- Então vamos? 

Kairi se levantou da carteira, pegou sua bolsa e caminhou em direção à saída. Ela era alguns centímetros mais alta que Lina, que por sua vez era a segunda garota mais alta do grupo. Lina observou que os cabelos negros longos e lisos de Kairi davam a impressão de que ela era ainda mais alta. Subitamente Lina sentiu que estava difícil respirar, seu peito parecia estar sendo comprimido de fora para dentro. Então percebeu que ela estava sendo esmagada pela lembrança de Mai. Apesar de todas terem a mesma idade, Mai parecia uma criança do ginásio com aquele corpo pequeno e os grandes olhos azuis. Os mesmos olhos que, naquela noite, há duas semanas, já não tinham mais vida nenhuma. A lembrança do funeral de sua melhor amiga ainda estava presa à sua memória e aquela batalha parecia ter acontecido ainda ontem.

Lina admirava o otimismo de Mai. Sempre que lutavam contra algum inimigo que parecia ser invencível, Mai dizia "Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo no final." com um largo sorriso. E então tudo dava certo. Mas não daquela vez. Naquele dia deu tudo errado. Elas estavam vencendo o demônio, faltava muito pouco. Mas então veio a fumaça e os tiros, muitos deles, pareciam vir de todos os lados. Mai estava à frente, tentando organizá-las. Então veio a explosão, o chão rachando e as árvores se curvando. E, finalmente, a dor e a escuridão.

- Hm? - murmurou Kairi.

Lina despertou com a mão de Kairi sobre seu ombro. Aquele indecifrável olhar esmeralda de alguma forma a acalmou e a ajudou a reprimir um soluço. Ela tirou os óculos, limpou os olhos com as costas da mão e recolheu seus livros que haviam caído no chão.

As duas caminharam juntas até a entrada da estação de metrô, onde se despediram. Lina continuou caminhando em direção à sua casa, com os olhos voltados para o chão. Talvez fosse apenas sorte ou talvez algum sentido mágico a tivesse alertado. De qualquer forma, ela parou para olhar um velho jornal dobrado no chão. Estava aberto na seção de classificados e um anúncio imediatamente chamou sua atenção: "Caçadores de Garotas Mágicas".


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas do Autor :** Esta é uma história original, utilizando personagens originais. Porém quando personagens pertencentes a outro autor aparecerem, serão dados os devidos créditos.

**Trabalho Fácil**

O Shopping Shiraiyo sempre foi um bom lugar para passear com a família e passar o tempo nos preguiçosos finais de semana. O som de vozes, risos e murmúrios se misturava com a música ambiente na praça de alimentação, irradiando uma sensação de alegria e paz. E esta sensação não mudou nem mesmo quando aquela criatura grande e cheia de dentes apareceu dentro da fonte no meio da praça.

Sim, aquilo era um youma. Era assim que eram chamados os seres de aparência bizarra que apareciam de algum lugar para caçar seres humanos. Geralmente eles tinham pouca ou nenhuma inteligência e pareciam apreciar o sabor da carne humana. Seguindo sua natureza, o youma rosnou e grunhiu, mostrando seus dentes compridos e pontudos às pessoas que almoçavam nas mesas.

O youma saiu da fonte, e olhou ao redor, tentando ponderar qual seria sua primeira refeição. Sua capacidade intelectual não era suficientemente grande a ponto de notar que nenhuma de suas possíveis vítimas parecia ter entrado em pânico. De fato, algumas pessoas pareciam aborrecidas e incomodadas com a presença da criatura, mas ninguém ali estava com medo e até mesmo haviam uns poucos que esticavam o pescoço e lançavam olhares curiosos para a criatura. Alguns grunhidos e rosnados depois, uma bela adolescente que vestia uma versão curta e decotada do vestido de uma princesa de contos de fadas apareceu do nada e saltou na frente do youma, encarando-o.

- Pare aí mesmo, seu bicho asqueroso! - ela disse, tirando um pequeno cajado de algum bolso escondido em sua roupa. - Pois eu, Doce Princesa Kawaii, vou proteger estas pessoas inocentes.

As "vítimas" do youma voltaram às suas atividades enquanto as crianças se aproximaram para ver mais de perto. Esta cena já havia se tornado familiar no shopping. Toda semana um youma aparecia para devorar as pessoas indefesas e sempre alguma garota mágica aparecia para mandá-lo de volta para o inferno.

- Você representa tudo o que é contrário à beleza e ao amor! - disse a Princesa Kawaii, fazendo gestos e poses. - Mas eu vou curar seu coração sujo de maldade! Eu invoco o Poder do Amor para livrar esta AHCK!

De repente as pessoas na praça de alimentação do shopping voltaram a prestar atenção è cena. Parecia que a Doce Princesa Kawaii havia mudado sua frase de introdução com um ahck. Seria este um novo tipo de ataque? E o que significava aquele líquido vermelho em seu rosto?

Mas a Doce Princesa Kawaii não continou seu ataque. Nem mesmo avançou na direção da criatura. Pelo contrário, ela parecia ter decidido que a tática mais inteligente era cair de cara no chão. Sangue começou a sair do buraco que havia no meio de sua testa, formando uma grande poça no chão. O youma então percebeu que não estava mais sendo ameaçado e se voltou na direção da platéia que havia entrado em estado de choque. Subitamente o som agradável e pacífico da praça de alimentação transformou-se em um inferno de gritos, rugidos e coisas quebradas.

No segundo andar uma garota que se apoiava ao lado de uma coluna guardou discretamente sua pistola na bolsa. Aproveitando-se da confusão ela se misturou na multidão e foi em direção a uma das saídas de emergência.

- Que foi que eu te disse, heim Ryo? - disse a garota ao encontrar seu amigo do lado de fora do shopping. - Vamos, tem um restaurante de ramen muito bom aqui perto. Hoje é por minha conta.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notas do Autor :** Esta é uma história original, utilizando personagens originais. Porém quando personagens pertencentes a outro autor aparecerem, serão dados os devidos créditos.

**Caça e Caçador**

Por longos minutos o quarto permaneceu silencioso. Mika segurava o jornal e seus olhos vagavam de um anúncio a outro, mas ela não estava prestando atenção. Na verdade ela estava pensando, tentando compreender o significado daquele anúncio, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Lina entrou no quarto com uma bandeja de biscoitos.

- Ué? - disse Lina - Sarah ainda não chegou?

Recebendo silêncio como resposta, Lina suspirou e deixou a bandeja sobre a mesa. Kairi pegou um biscoito para si e passou outro para Mika, que pegou e pôs na boca, sem desviar o olhar do jornal. 

Subitamente um ponto amarelo brilhou no centro da sala. O ponto cresceu lentamente e tomou forma humana. Algumas faíscas saltaram do brilho amarelo e caíram sobre o chão, deixando marcas de queimadura no carpete. Sarah era a mais nova do grupo, por isso ainda não havia aprendido a controlar totalmente seus poderes.

- Oi, foi mal pelo carpete. - desculpou-se Sarah. - Vocês já começaram a reunião?

Mika ergueu os olhos e apontou para uma cadeira vazia.

- Sente-se.

Sarah olhou para Mika e obedeceu prontamente. Elas não se reuniam desde o acidente, há duas semanas, mas Sarah podia perceber que assim como Kairi, Mika havia mudado muito. Mika estudava em um colégio diferente do colégio em que estudavam Lina, Kairi e Sarah, por isso elas não mantiveram contato durante todo este tempo. Sarah então olhou para Lina.

- Eu... - Lina olhou para as três. - Chamei vocês hoje porque achei algo que pode ser importante. 

Mika pôs o jornal sobre a mesa e o empurrou na direção de Sarah. Ela achou rapidamente o anúncio, que havia sido marcado com uma caneta.

_**Caçadores de Garotas Mágicas**  
Serviço profissional de busca e eliminação.  
Trabalhamos com discrição e eficiência.  
Marque uma consulta: 590122387_

Sarah não pôde conter um grito ao ler o anúncio. Ela teve que reler três vezes para se certificar de que havia lido a coisa certa. Seus olhos tremiam quando olhou para as outras, como se esperasse que alguma delas dissesse que era tudo uma brincadeira. Mas ninguém disse nada, seus olhares eram todos sérios. Então Mika quebrou o silêncio:

- É isto mesmo o que está no anúncio. Há pessoas caçando garotas como nós por dinheiro.

- Mas... por quê? - Sarah murmurou.

- É o que temos que descobrir.

- Será que não é um youma ou algum demônio? - perguntou Lina.

- Acho que não. - respondeu Mika. - Youmas não são tão espertos e demônios não colocariam anúncios no jornal.

- Ah! - Sarah exclamou. - Eu lembro de ter visto na TV que ontem a Doce Princesa Kawaii morreu num shopping.

- Quem? - perguntou Mika.

- Doce Princesa Kawaii. - Sarah respondeu - É uma dessas novas garotas mágicas que surgiram ano passado. Eu a vi uma vez num programa de entrevistas na TV.

- Ah, eu ouvi falar sobre isso. - disse Lina. - Parece que estão aparecendo várias garotas mágicas em todo lugar. A maioria age sozinha, mas algumas formam grupos, como nós fizemos. Só que nem todas lutam só contra demônios e youmas. Algumas defendem a mãe natureza, outras lutam pelas crianças e ouvi falar de uma que lutava em defesa da sobremesa depois das refeições.

- Hm. - Kairi concordou.

- Certo, entendi. - disse Mika secamente. - Então essa Lady Kawaii também foi atacada por caçadores...

- É Doce Princesa Kawaii. - corrigiu Sarah.

- Tá, que seja. - Mika disse impacientemente. - Vamos atrás desses caçadores. Eles nos devem algumas respostas.

Então todas concordaram sobre o que elas deveriam fazer. Um plano foi traçado e em breve elas iriam vingar as mortes de sua amiga e de seu mascote.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notas do Autor :** Esta é uma história original, utilizando personagens originais. Porém quando personagens pertencentes a outro autor aparecerem, serão dados os devidos créditos.

**É um trabalho sujo, mas...**

- OK, é um trabalho sujo, mas alguém tem que fazê-lo. - disse Kazumi sob o olhar exasperado de Ryo.

- Então deixe que outros façam isso. Garanto que está cheio de gente por aí que faria este trabalho sem problemas.

- Eu não quero abrir espaço pra concorrência. - Kazumi tirou outra mala e entregou a Ryo. - Além disso, você não disse nada quando o cliente perguntou se aceitaríamos o trabalho.

- Na hora parecia um trabalho normal. Como eu ia saber que ela é assim quando não está transformada? - disse Ryo tirando uma foto do bolso.

Kazumi pegou a foto onde havia uma garotinha que aparentava ter entre 8 e 10 anos. Nada nela sugeria que era uma garota mágica, tirando a aparência sobrenaturalmente doce e fofinha. Então ela tirou do bolso uma outra foto onde havia uma adolescente de cabelos rosa e uma roupa tradicional de colegial na cor rosa, mas com a saia pregada perigosamente curta. Se Kazumi não tivesse sido avisada antes, nunca seria capaz de reconhecer que a garotinha na foto se transformava na garota mágica chamada Pretty Angel Rose. Este era o problema com as garotas mágicas: a identidade secreta delas era magicamente protegida, de modo que ninguém seria capaz de reconhecê-las, mesmo se o rosto ficasse idêntico quando estivessem transformadas. Mas isso não importava muito, já que o trabalho deles era exterminar as garotas mágicas transformadas, caso precisassem levar aos clientes alguma prova de que o trabalho tinha sido completado.

- E daí que é uma garotinha na vida real? - perguntou Kazumi.

- Daí que um tempo depois de ela morrer, vai se destransformar e então vai parecer que nós matamos uma criança inocente. - disse Ryo fechando o porta-malas do carro. - O que é que os jornais vão falar, heim?

- Os jornais não me importam. Contanto que nosso cliente nos pague o preço combinado, pra mim está tudo bem. - Kazumi respondeu com descaso. - E eu lá tenho culpa se algumas garotas mágicas quando se transformam ficam com a aparência de adolescentes? 

- Aff - Ryo suspirou, sabendo que não conseguiria convencer Kazumi. - Por que estamos levando tanta coisa?

- Esteja sempre preparada, já dizia minha avó. - respondeu Kazumi com um sorriso. - Além disso, é mais divertido ter várias opções.

- Nós não precisamos de nada. É só você usar... - Ryo começou a dizer, mas foi fuzilado pelo olhar de Kazumi que significava "se pronunciar mais uma palavra, eu te mato!" 

Ryo suspirou mais uma vez e ergueu as malas do chão. Elas estavam incrivelmente pesadas, mas ele já estava acostumado, pois desde que Kazumi e ele entraram neste ramo de trabalho a única coisa que ele teve que fazer foi carregar peso de um lado a outro. Não que ele fosse reclamar, afinal isso o mantinha longe da parte mais difícil do trabalho que era lidar com as garotas mágicas.

A armadilha já estava preparada. Eles arrumaram tudo em um armazém abandonado nos subúrbios da cidade. Então espalharam o boato de que Maxipero, um dos inimigos recorrentes de Pretty Angel Rose se escondia lá e que estava raptando os animais domésticos da vizinhança para utilizá-los em seus planos malignos.0

Ryo levou as malas até os fundos do armazém e as abriu. Aquela visão deixaria qualquer viciado em armas de fogo babando. Entre as pistolas e metralhadoras haviam rifles de alta precisão e de calibre tão alto que poderiam partir um avião ao meio. Kazumi pegou duas pistolas de uma mala e um rifle de outra, além de vários cartuchos de munição. Além destas armas ela ainda levava uma faca e algumas granadas no cinto. Ela estava vestida da maneira como sempre se vestia durante estes trabalhos. Usava camisa social branca, calça preta, sapatos e uma jaqueta de couro preta, onde escondia suas armas. Ela mantinha seu cabelo castanho amarrado num coque, de um modo que não atrapalhava durante as missões.

Kazumi fez um aceno rápido e entrou no armazém para se esconder. Ryo pegou as malas e se dirigiu ao carro. Depois de fechar o porta-malas ele teve a sensação de que estava sendo vigiado. Subitamente virou para olhar para trás e viu o vulto de alguma coisa pequena e colorida se escondendo atrás de uma esquina. Ryo soltou um suspiro impaciente e esperou. Logo uma garotinha apareceu virando a esquina. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos encaracolados e grandes olhos azuis. Ela se aproximou de Ryo, que estava apoiado com as costas no carro.

- Ãhn, moço... Você viu alguma coisa estranha acontecendo por aí? - disse, olhando na direção do armazém.

- Ah, bem... - disse Ryo, tentando parecer o mais sincero possível. - Eu entrei lá naquele armazém onde ficava uma empresa de roupas, mas parece que eles mudaram de atividade. Lá só tinha um bando de pessoas esquisitas falando alguma coisa sobre trazer o terror e a destruição, ou algo do tipo.

Na mosca! A garotinha correu rapidamente de volta para a esquina, provavelmente para pedir conselhos ao seu mascote mágico e se transformar. Era praticamente uma lei que todas as garotas mágicas tivessem um mascote mágico que tinha a forma de algum bichinho nauseantemente fofinho e engraçadinho. Estes mascotes serviam para aconselhar as garotas mágicas e ensiná-las a usar seu poder.

Algum tempo depois Pretty Angel Rose apareceu virando a esquina e correndo em direção ao armazém. Em seu ombro havia um pequeno urso amarelo, seu fiel mascote. Ryo entrou no carro, ligou o som e se espalhou preguiçosamente no banco.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notas do Autor :** Esta é uma história original, utilizando personagens originais. Porém quando personagens pertencentes a outro autor aparecerem, serão dados os devidos créditos.

**Um dia ruim**

A porta do armazém se abriu com o barulho de uma forte pancada. A luz do dia invadiu a escuridão do armazém e junto com ela entrou Pretty Angel Rose num redemoinho de luz rosa.

- Maxipero! Seus dias de maldade terminaram!

"Heh, já começou o discurso...", pensou Kazumi, centralizando a mira do rifle em sua presa.

- Saia de onde estiver escondido e venha enfrentar o poder de Pretty Angel R... AAAHH

O tiro foi direto e certeiro e teria acertado o alvo em cheio se não fosse o pequeno mascote em forma de urso, que de alguma maneira pressentiu o tiro e pulou na frente.

- AAAAHHH - a garota mágica gritou apavorada ao ver seu mascote caído no chão com um buraco do tamanho de uma bola de baseball no meio do peito. Apesar de parecer um bicho de pelúcia, o mascote realmente tinha bastante sangue.

"Droga, maldito mascote mágico.", pensou Kazumi enquanto se preparava para dar um outro tiro.

- Kemi-chan... - murmurou Pretty Angel Rose com lágrimas nos olhos. - Por quê... Por quê ?

Subitamente o ar ao redor de Pretty Angel pareceu ficar mais denso. Uma aura rosa a cobriu totalmente e começou a brilhar cada vez mais forte.

- VOCÊ MATOU KEMI-CHAN! - Pretty Angel gritou, olhando na direção de Kazumi. - POR QUÊ FEZ ISSO?

- Desculpa, meu alvo era você, mas o seu bicho estúpido pulou na frente. - Kazumi respondeu e apertou o gatilho.

Kazumi tinha certeza de que desta vez havia mirado na cabeça, mas de algum modo a bala parecia ter decidido que a melhor trajetória era curva. A aura rosa simplesmente havia desviado o tiro.

- Droga... droga, drogadrogadroga... – disse Kazumi preparando-se para correr.

- Agora você vai pagar por ter matado Kemi-chan!

Pretty Angel Rose agora estava totalmente diferente de antes. Sua voz estava calma e doce e em seu rosto havia um sorriso. Porém não era mais o mesmo sorriso ingênuo e infantil, agora parecia o sorriso sádico e perverso de uma criança que acabou de amarrar uma dúzia de bombinhas no rabo de um cachorro. Ela lambeu um pouco do sangue de seu mascote, que havia espirrado em seu rosto e flutuou em direção a Kazumi.

- Venha aqui. Vamos brincar um pouco.

"Oh... droga!", Kazumi pensava enquanto corria, "Essa aqui é do tipo que vira psicopata depois de receber um grande choque emocional. Se antes ela lutava pela verdade e pelo amor, agora tudo o que lhe importa é machucar coisas. Drogadrogadroga.".

Correndo o mais rápido que pôde Kazumi abandonou o armazém e sinalizou desesperadamente para Ryo. Ele compreendeu tudo assim que viu o brilho rosa saindo do armazém.

- O que foi que houve? - perguntou Ryo quando Kazumi se jogou pela janela do carro.

- Anda! Fora daqui! Rápido! - gritou Kazumi tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Um relâmpago rosa caiu do lado do carro, alguns segundos depois de Ryo ter pisado o máximo que pôde no acelerador. Mais relâmpagos se seguiram e erraram o carro por muito pouco. Ryo imaginou Pretty Angel Rose se divertindo sadicamente ao lançar seus relâmpagos próximos o suficiente do carro para assustar, mas a uma distância segura para não acabar com a brincadeira tão cedo. Depois escapar por pouco de bater em um carro num cruzamento, Ryo percebeu que estava entrando na zona residencial. Enquanto isso Kazumi descarregava todas as armas que possui em cima da esfera de energia rosa que seguia o carro pelo ar.

- Maldição! - disse Kazumi - Será que nada perfura esse maldito escudo cor-de-rosa?

Kazumi jogou o rifle sem balas no chão do carro e puxou suas pistolas. Com alguma dificuldade conseguiu por metade do corpo pra fora da janela e começou a atirar na esfera rosa. As balas simplesmente faziam uma trajetória curva quando encostavam na esfera e depois seguiam reto como se nada tivesse acontecido. Num reflexo Kazumi voltou para dentro do carro um pouco antes de uma rajada de energia passar queimando a porta do carro.

- Aimeudeusmeucarronovo! - Kyo se desesperou. - Ainda não terminei de pagar as prestações!

O carro acelerou pelas ruas estreitas do bairro levando alguns sacos de lixo que estavam na beira da calçada. A esfera rosa ainda o acompanhava em alta velocidade sem se distanciar. Para Kazumi ainda restavam umas poucas balas em uma pistola, que ela sabiamente decidiu que não valia a pena gastar à toa, afinal balas são muito caras.

Ryo estava pensando em todas as opções de fuga, mas nenhuma delas terminava de forma muito agradável. E Pretty Angel Rose parecia estar começando a ser cansar da brincadeira de pega-pega. Um raio rosa caiu do lado de Ryo arrancando o seu espelho lateral e outro raio atingiu de leve o capô do carro, fazendo voar faíscas metálicas. Foi então que o desespero venceu o bom senso e Ryo acelerou sobre um canteiro de obras. O carro patinou sobre a terra fofa e deixou uma nuvem de poeira atrás. Alguns metros depois o canteiro de obras terminou, o carro saltou sobre uma vala aberta no chão e aterrissou no meio da rodovia, andando na contramão. Ryo concentrou toda a sua atenção em desviar dos carros e caminhões que vinham de frente.

A idéia de andar na contramão da rodovia parecia estar funcionando, pois a esfera rosa se viu obrigada a desviar dos caminhões, diminuindo a quantidade de raios lançados contra o carro de Ryo. Então uma outra idéia brilhou na mente dele. Ryo pisou o máximo possível no acelerador e se preparou para fazer a manobra mais arriscada desde que tirou a carteira de motorista. Kazumi pareceu ter adivinhado sua idéia, pois afundou no banco do passageiro e apertou o cinto de segurança.


End file.
